Escape from Camp Campbell
Mascot }} "Escape from Camp Campbell" is the 1st episode in the first season of the Web Series, Camp Camp, and is the 1st episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis Plot A new day has dawned at Camp Campbell, and camp counselor David is delighted that two new campers will be joining them today, but isn't sure why Max is waiting with him. Max explains that he's definitely not hoping to hitch a ride back to the city, since the bus only comes to pick up and drop off campers. The bus then arrives, mowing down David in the process, bringing the excitable Nikki (who bites David in a show of dominance) and slightly neurotic Neil, here for Adventure Camp and Science Camp respectively, and then knocks David down again when Max tries to drive it to freedom. David orders that Max is not to leave his side for the rest of the day before beginning the tour, starting with the flagpole and then the mess hall, where counselor Gwen is struggling to keep everyone under control, especially Space Kid and Nurf. Gwen begrudgingly gets the orientation video (on laserdisc) ready for Nikki and Neil, ignoring David's suggestion to play the Camp Campbell song instead. Before they can even play the video, David begins to gush about the camp's founder, Cameron Campbell, who unbeknowst to David is actually there with them today for once, since he's hiding from the authorities. Nikki and Neil are still wondering about Adventure Camp and Science Camp, however, and Campbell accompanies Gwen, David and the kids on the tour, since the FBI has just arrived. They arrive at the activities field where the other campers' interests, and the camp's shoddy equipment, are showcased: Extreme sports (where Ered crashes through the half-pipe), magic camp, space camp, theater camp, art camp, other magic camp (read: LARPing) and "lots more". David tries to play his song again to highlight it, but is turned down again by Gwen, and Max tries to escape again, having made a lifesize replica of himself at knitting camp. Neil grows angry, having found the science camp, which is actually a few pieces of melted or mislabelled equipment, and beakers and flasks made of wood. It turns out that Nikki and Neil missed the fine print on the brochures, reading "and more" beneath the camps they thought they were signing up, and Nikki reasons that Camp Campbell is " a sort of camp-camp." Neil decries the setup as bullshit, but before Gwen can empathize, Campbell butts in, explaining that times have changed and children aren't interested in a traditional summer camp anymore, but America isn't a traditional country. His speech becomes more impassioned, but then the FBI screech into the field and begin firing upon Campbell, who briefly uses Space Kid as a shield while radioing for a helicopter to take him to the nearest international waters. Gwen suffers an anxiety attack, and while David attends to her, Max quickly convinces Neil to come with him as he tries to beat the Quartermaster back to the bus and escape. Nikki, a self-proclaimed agent of chaos, creates a distraction, asking David to sing the camp song, which he is delighted to do. Max, Nikki and Neil make a run for it and are quickly pursued by Gwen and David, who are only pushed back when Nikki throws her 1st Day Camper badge at David. Max taunts the counselors before driving the bus to freedom. Within moments, the bus has been totalled, and the errant campers brought back to camp by the Sheriff of Sleepy Peak. Everyone has pretty much taken the incident in stride, but Max remains defiant. Before this day, David only had one self-proclamed little bastard to deal with, but now he has three, as Max leads his new friends to the tents. Gwen is understandably morose about this development, but David remains chipper and is swiftly beaten over the head with his own guitar. Features 'Main Characters' * Max * David * Neil * Nikki * Gwen 'Supporting Characters' * Cameron Campbell 'Minor Characters' * Quartermaster * Ered * Harrison * Space Kid * Preston Goodplay * Dolph * Nerris * Nurf * FBI Agents * Sheriff Sal 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Extreme Sports Camp ** Magic Camp ** Space Camp ** Theater Camp ** Art Camp ** Other Magic Camp ** Science Camp ** Knitting Camp (mentioned) * Mess Hall 'Objects' * Camp Camp brochures ** Adventure Camp brochure ** Science Camp brochure * Nurf's tomatoes * Campbell's helicopter * Camp Camp bus * David's guitar * Sal's driving ticket 'Music' * The Camp Camp Rap Rap (Ending Theme) Trivia * The title of the episode may be a reference to the film Escape from New York. * Gwen repeatedly prevents David from singing a song, which turns out to be the Camp Camp Song Song. He finally gets to sing the beginning of the song after Nikki asks him to, but it turns out to be a distraction so she, Max, and Neil can escape. From the next episode onwards, the song is the opening theme of the show. * Cameron Campbell uses Space Kid's helmet to deflect bullets, showing just how durable it is. * Max is shown to be skilled at knitting as he was able to knit three life sized dolls of himself, Nikki and Neil. 'Cultural Reference' * The flower on Dolph's painting resembles the Nazi symbol whereas the arm band on the dog that he drew resembles the Nazi armband. 'Continuity' * Gwen mentions that she has a Liberal Arts degree which was later mentioned again in "Gwen Gets a Job" and "Quest to Sleepy Peak Peak." Errors *The bus's design changes after David gets hit by it the second time, and returns to its previous design at the end of the episode. Transcript Gallery